Knight Man's Stellar Battle
Knight Man's Stellar Battle is a conceptual fangame by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Knight Man. Knight Man does battle with the Evil Energy, but to reach it, he must do battle with the Order of Space Darkness, a group of enemy knight robots which serve as this game's "Robot Masters". Knight Man starts out with his Knight Crusher. Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {Some scientists rebuild Knight Man.} Text It was long after both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily had left this world. And Mega Man had reverted back to Rock. Because the human race knew that heroes might be needed in the future, a project was started where past Robot Masters were rebuilt and reprogrammed for good rather than evil. Knight Man was one of them. {Knight Man stirs and opens his eyes.} {Knight Man with the scientists.} Text Knight Man soon assisted the scientists in the Capitol of Science in England, further advancing technology for the whole Earth. {Capitol of Science under attack.} Text But one day, his skills as a warrior would be needed. {Silhoettes of the Order of Space Darkness.} Text A group of enemy robot knights, called the Order of Space Darkness, had invaded the Earth. {Knight Man with one of the scientists (a female one here)} Scientist: I know that glow on them, Knight Man! It's the same Evil Energy that Rock encountered when he was Mega Man! Knight Man: Leave it to me, milady! Just lead the other scientists to safety, and I will counter this threat! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Capital of Science (Knight Man's stage in Mega Man 6) Boss: Giant Brown (after firing a few shots, the head pops up, giving a chance to attack) Stage Select (the Order of Space Darkness) * Sir Marinis {Water element boss} ** Weapon: Aquatic Trident (similar to Laser Trident, but water-element) ** Weakness: Lightning Lance * Sir Nimbus {Electric element boss} ** Weapon: Lightning Lance (an electrified javelin--sort of a nod to Super Ghouls 'n' Ghosts) ** Weakness: Blacksmith Blade * Sir Northern {Ice element boss} ** Weapon: Freezing Axe (an ice-element throwing axe) ** Weakness: Fire Crossbow * Sir Blazing {Fire element boss} ** Weapon: Fire Crossbow (shoots flaming arrows in a three-way shot) ** Weakness: Aquatic Trident * Sir Blackiron {Blade weapon boss} ** Weapon: Blacksmith Blade (similar to Metal Blades) ** Weakness: Light Spear * Sir Lightcutter {Laser weapon boss} ** Weapon: Light Spear (similar to Yamato Spear, but light element) ** Weakness: Crusade Shield (can even send shots back at the boss) * Sir Bastion {Shield weapon boss} ** Weapon: Crusade Shield (a weaponized version of Knight Man's shield--can be launched and return like a boomerang) ** Weakness: Star Grenade (can even penetrate the shield) * Sir Burster {Bomb weapon boss} ** Weapon: Star Grenade (bomb thrown in an arc; can even destroy barriers; the appearance is a nod to Monty Python's Holy Hand-grenade) ** Weakness: Freezing Axe (it extinguishes or cuts the fuses, as well as damages him) Final Stages The Final Stages take place in the Castle of Evil Energy. Castle of Evil Energy 1: Drawbridge and Courtyard Boss: Helmet Walker (similar to Skull Walker, but a horned knight helmet--weak to Star Grenade) Castle of Evil Energy 2: Entrance Halls Boss: Brain Break Wizard (similar to Brain Break, but with a humanoid body; weak to Lightning Lance) Castle of Evil Energy 3: Security Hall Boss: SW-677 (a larger version of SW-525, and also shoots bouncing plasma shots; weak to Fire Crossbow) Castle of Evil Energy 4: Hall of Space Darkness {Boss Rush here, no boss after.} Castle of Evil Energy 5: Grand Hall Boss: Tatebo Duke (a humanoid robot controlling a large Tatebo cannon; weak to Aquatic Trident) Castle of Evil Energy 6: Throne Room Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Yamato Man clone (weak to Crusade Shield) --Form 2: Giant Robotic King (weak to Light Spear--hit the head)